


Gift-Wrapped

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Jordie and Patrick play a prank on Jamie and Tyler at Christmas time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have achieved my goal of having 20 stories posted before the end of the year, despite just posting since October!! Wow! And as a gift, here is my final story of 2016 as I will be going away. But gear not, I shall return.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!!
> 
> BTW, this work is unbetaed so I apologize for any mistakes.

It was now December and both Tyler and Jamie had a difficult time accepting that it was. Like, where the fuck had the year gone? One moment, it was the Stanley Cup playoffs and now it was almost Christmas?

Did Jamie and Tyler somehow go to sleep and just wake up? That was what it felt like to the both of them.

The two of them were at Tyler's home digging out the Christmas ornaments and decorations, poised to decorate the just bought tree. Jordie and Sharpy were chilling out on the couch, being lazy and watching tv and drinking egg nog and god knows what else (how dare those bastards!)

"I don't think it would kill the both of you to actually help Tyler and I, you know?" Jamie scowled, giving his brother the absolute stink eye. Jordie just laughed and shook his head.

"Why the fuck should we? We're guests. Guests don't do any work; we just watch tv and eat your food and drink your shit. That's the law. Sharpy and I are simply obeying it", Jordie smirked the most evilest of smirks and high-fived Sharpy, his new partner-in-crime now that Jason had departed.

Jamie growled and picked up a pillow and hit his brother in the head with it, provoking Jordie to let out a mock injured cry in protest.

"Shut up Jordie....you okay Tyler?" called a worried Jamie, hearing a loud thud and crash from a couple of rooms over, followed by a loud "FUCK" from Tyler.

There was a bit of a delayed reaction before Tyler responded, although it didn't stop Jamie from doing what he was doing, which was weaving greenery along the top of the fireplace and go to help Tyler.

"Uh yeah. I think so. Nothing broke no worries...."

*Sound of something breaking*

When Jamie was gone from the room, that was when Jordie turned to face Sharpy with a mischievious smile on his face, which Sharpy returned. Jordie was up to something and whatever it was Sharpy was definitely going to be involved in it, especially when it came to pranking Jamie and Tyler.

"What do you have in mind my fellow prankster?" grinned Sharpy, devilishly. If he was thinking what Jordie was thinking, or something along similar lines, then this was going to be good.

Well, good for them. Not so good if you were Jamie and Tyler.

"This is going to be a good, trust me. It involves egg nog and a whole lot of wrapping paper. Getting Jamie and Tyler drunk on egg nog and wrapping them up in wrapping paper and putting bowties on their heads kind of good. This may be the most epic prank ever. And of course we have to take pictures," Jordie was thinking that this could be the best idea ever.

Sharpy nodded, a bit too excited perhaps. 

"Oh you can't turn down a prank like this, you can't. You're devious Jordie. I love it. Let's get to work shall we?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was a little while later and Jamie and Tyler had gotten a majority of the decorating down and were now sitting down and chilling out, and inadvertently kept drinking every glass of egg nog that Jordie and Sharpy kept pressing into their hands.

By now, Jamie and Tyler were on their 4th, 5th, maybe even 6th glass of egg nog and were clearly drunk, judging by giggly and loud they were being.

"g-gggod I-love nog egg....or is it egg nog? Jamie what is it? Is it nog of egg or egg nog? Not-too sure..." Tyler was giggling hysterically which triggered a loud snort, which just created more laughter.

Jamie was clinging onto Tyler, trying to stand up but their drunk minds were not having any of it and they kept collapsing back onto the couch, helplessly tangled in one another. 

Jamie was laughing until his stomach hurt and even that didn't stop him. Instead of snorting, Jamie thought he could have pissed himself and even vaguely thought he felt something wet in his pants but paid no mind to it.

"Both...eggs are goooodddddd....I love eggs........everybody loves eggs....." slurred Jamie, reaching for yet another egg nog and throwing it back. Jamie burped loudly and proceeded into even more giggles, his face turning as red as Rudolph's nose.

Jordie waved his hand away in disgust as he brother practically breathed in his face.

"Ugh...little bro, mind keeping that to yourself? Honestly, I have no idea what's worse, when you burp or when you fucking fart...ew. Here...why don't you and Tyler get a start on wrapping some presents?" Jordie hinted, going to get the wrapping paper, bowties, and string.

Jamie and Tyler were really excited at that, falling off the couch and onto the floor, on top of one another, groaning but turning into excitement when they decided to crawl over to where Jordie was holding out the supplies. Fumbling and falling onto the floor a couple of times and with Tyler accidentally shoving his face into Jamie's ass when Chubbs was slow to get going.

Once Jordie gave Jamie and Tyler the wrapping paper and tape, that was when the chaos and fun began, to the laughing Jordie and Sharpy who had the best seats in the house, literally, to how the beyond drunk Tyler and Jamie were attempting to wrap the presents but only succeeding in wrapping THEMSELVES up instead.

Jamie started off by trying to unwrap the wrapping paper and somehow unwrapped the entire roll and was entangled in it with the tape that was stuck to his body. He grunted in frustrationas he next tried to use the string and because he was all over the place in his movements Jamie ended up landing face down on the carpet, completely wrapped up with the paper around him. 

Tyler was very much in the same way, wrapping paper around him only he was lying on his back like a helpless turtle, kicking out uselessly and swatting at the at the sticky tape and the paper that he had no idea he had gotten tangled up in. 

It was truly comical looking at the Captain of the Dallas Stars and his sidekick, drunk as skunks on egg nog and completely wrapped up and bound in wrapping paper and tape, struggling weakly but not succeeding in getting anywhere. Jordie and Sharpy were laughing out of their minds and high-fived one another and Jamie and Tyler burst out laughing too, not knowing that they were the ones being laughed at and being made fun of.

"This is f-fun...." Tyler trailed off as he suddenly tipped his head back and fell fast asleep, snoring quite loudly. Jamie also fell asleep and his cheek pressed against the floor and within seconds, he was also snoring and drooling.

Out came Jordie's and Sharpy's phones and they started taking pictures of the passed out and snoring Jamie and Tyler. Then, Jordie found some forgotten about tree lights and held them up for Sharpy to see. Sharpy nodded as the two mind-melded their shared idea.

"Oh yeah. Totally. Here, you get Tyler and I get Jamie. They won't wake up, don't worry. They're dead to the world when they get drunk but since they had so much egg nog and not realize it they're done for probably until noon tomorrow," Jordie sniggered, grabbing his brother and sitting him upright, while Sharpy did the same with Tyler, both ignoring when the two made obnoxiously loud snores before going quiet.

Once Jamie and Tyler were leaned up and positioned against the coffee table, the two pranksters got to work by wrapping the string of lights around Jamie and Tyler, specifically their waists and upward. There was enough length left over to plug into the wall and once they did, Jamie and Tyler were lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Voila!" laughed Sharpy and Jordie at the same time, once again taking out their phones and snapping all the pictures in the world. The pictures would only be sent to their teammates and friends because of how social media would perceive Jamie and Tyler as drunks and they didn't need that. Best to keep the joke personal.

After the fun was had, the not-fun begun with somehow dragging Jamie and Tyler up to bed. They were already in tshirts and sweats so at least Jordie and Sharpy didn't have to change them, much to their relief.

The evening was a toal blast and success so why ruin it?  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The next morning, Jamie and Tyler awoke next to one another with loud and agonizing groans and with the most dreadful headaches. They both attempted to get but ended up flopping like fish caught in a net and collapsed back onto the bed.

"My god....what the hell happened last night? All I remember is decorating the house....did something heavy fall on our headss or something?" moaned Jamie, putting a hand to his head and searching for any bumps, but felt none.

Tyler groaned that sounded more like a deep wail and also felt for any bumps but again there was none.

"What the fucking fuck?!! I do not recall going out after the decorating was done....I don't even know if we finished. All I remember is Jordie and Sharpy being lazy asses here and Jordie offering us egg nog.....ah ha!" Tyler was pretty alert for being hungover for some reason.

Tyler had figured it out and Jamie did too at the same time as his eyes went wide and a scowl appeared on his face.

"Of course...this reeks of Jordie. All of it. He ingested us with all that egg nog and got us drunk. Figures. Assholes. When I see them next...." threatened Jamie, just as he heard some muffled noises from downstairs. Some muffled voices and Marshall and Cash barking and bingo.

Jamie and Tyler looked at each other, bags under their eyes and hungover as can but not their fault by any means. Drunk and hungover because a certain pair of pranksters thought it would be funny.

Boy, did Jordie and Sharpy have another thing coming to them. Well, as soon as Jamie and Tyler could think up any revenge pranks but that was the problem; they sucked at that.

The two gingerely got up and waited for any dizziness and nausea to sweep over them but none did, at least not yet. Jamie and Tyler made their way slowly downstairs, clutching at one another protectively and in solidarity too perhaps.

Once they got to the bottom of the stairs and into the kitchen, Jamie and Tyler sneered at the sight of a too perky Jordie and Sharpy sitting at the island, drinking their coffee and smiling cheerfully. Jordie waved as Jamie said a

"Fuck you guys!! We know what you did to us last night and it's not funny!"

Jordie and Sharpy opened their mouths and pretended to be offended and hurt by such rude comments before smirking in victory.

"What? Us. No, not us. Whatever gave you that idea?" laughed Jordie, as a whole bunch of text messages started to erupt on Jamie's and Tyler's phones, all from their teammates who had been sent the pictures of Jamie and Tyler from the night before and were getting great joy out of this.

Tyler read one of his texts and groaned when he saw one of the pictures of him and Jamie completely bound and wrapped up in wrapping paper, leaned up against one another with bows on their heads and then one other picture had the both of them with Santa hats on and one text caption read 'Never too old to go see Santa :)'

Jamie was reading through some of his and was moaning and muttering at all the teasing. Because of a typical Jordie and Sharpy prank, Jamie and Tyler were in for merciless and non-stop teasing and ribbing.

Jamie and Tyler knew they weren't capable of getting Jordie and Sharpy because they were just too good at their pranks, although they would NEVER admit it. Never. Jamie and Tyler had no choice but to settle for being the brunt of so many pranks despite hating it.

Jordie got up off the stool and went over to Jamie and Tyler and put both arms around them, pulling in for a nice brotherly (yeah right) hug. He jokingly squeezed both of their cheeks before doing so and cooed at them.

"Aw.. are we cranky poo this morning? Whatever for? You should know by now that when Sharpy is with me fun will be had. Just be glad we didn't do anything else...I mean we had plenty of other ideas as well...." Jordie trailed off, smirking as he watched Jamie and Tyler glance at each other in worry before looking at Jordie.

"What...other ideas?" asked a nervous Jamie, absolutely not wanting to know but at the same time had to know.  
Jordie merely shook his head, tisk tisking.

"Now why would we tell you that? It would ruin the surprise. You two just have to wait and see the next time."


End file.
